As on-line games become more sophisticated, it is increasingly common for a game to be a highly absorbing experience for the gamer. This is especially true of gamers who play competitive games in a team or individual configuration. Gamers can have at their disposal accessories such as a keyboard, a general purpose gaming pad, a mouse, a gaming console controller, a headset with a built-in microphone to communicate with other players, a joystick, a computer console, or other common gaming accessories. All of these accessories provide stimuli to the gamer.
A gamer can frequently use a combination of these accessories in one game (e.g., headset, a keyboard, and mouse). Efficient management and utilization of these accessories can frequently impact a gamer's ability to compete. Furthermore, the absorbing nature of the game can cause physiological responses in the gamer which in turn affect the gamer's performance.
Accessory management, including monitoring a user's responses to stimuli from various accessories, can have utility in other disciplines which may not relate to gaming applications and can be important to other users.